Red and Blue
by Prinxessvin264
Summary: AkaKuro Twins AU. Welcome to the life of the sadistic Akashi twins, full of drama and craziness(courtesy of the GoM), we aren't ready for world domination.-lots of OOC-ness, Teiko arc. Unbeta'd- Eventual AkaKuro.
1. Teiko

**Disclaimer: I do not own KuroBasu. Only the plot and OCs.**

* * *

"Young master, it's already half past seven. You only have thirty minutes more to get ready."

I groaned once more, the warmth suddenly taken away from me. I tried reaching out for the covers, feeling nothing. Opening my eyes and regretting it later, I hid my face under my pillow.

"Tetsuya, get up."

"Go away Sei-kun."

"No one defies me."

"I just did."

I heard him sigh, before faint foot steps echoed in my room. Before I knew it, ice cold water made contact with my skin. and because I was on the edge, I fell on my butt, screaming colorful words. I glared at a snickering redhead. He had his phone out, taking picture. So help me God once he send that to Shin-kun. Helping myself up, I carefully avoided slipping for further embarrassments.

"Sei-kun, please stop or I might get mad." I made my to the bathroom to brush my teeth and a quick shower, before changing to my uniform.

At the dining room, father is already seated at one end, Sei on his left. I sat on his right. Silence is the only thing heard during the time. I pushed my food away after five spoons, they let it go. After all these years of trying to convince me to eat more, they gave up, knowing that I'm stubborn enough to deal with.

Before we left to school, father gave us a lecture about being winners, avoiding losers and many more. Being an Akashi, of course, the usual perfectionist in the family. Sei is ok with that, though I had to question it at times.

"Stop." Sei commanded the driver, getting off to the sidewalk. I followed suit, my eyes following the departing limo. I sighed, Sei started walking.

"Sei-kun, it's still far from the school." I whined, unmoving on my spot. He snorted, very unlikely.

"You say that because you can use misdirection to avoid people. How 'bout teaching me that so we needn't to walk this far."

The wind carried along Sakura petals, blew in our faces as we took our first steps in Teiko Middle School. The opening ceremony re bustling with people, joining clubs and such. Avoiding contact with people, I almost, _almost_ was able to escape Sei. I should've known he'd know.

Before I could make my most dramatic exit, he grabbed my wrist firmly, smirking while muttering a 'nice try'.

Later on, I'd bump to a tan man with navy blue hair, but when he looked around to apologize, we were gone. Now, I was pulling along a rather annoyed Akashi, not the other way around.

"Sei-kun, he didn't see me."

"But still..."

"Seijuuro. Tetsuya. It's been a while."

I jerked my head towards the voice. I wondered how Shin-kun noticed me, until it dawned upon me that my lack of presence is ineffective whenever I am in physically contact with anyone or anything easily noticeable. Sei is still in his own little world though.

"It's been a while, Shin-kun." I said, in my monotonic voice. I usually talk like that whenever people around. He nodded, then eyed my twin.

"What happened to... him nanodayo?" I look over Sei, noticing that he looked like a fuse waiting to be lit.

"Oh, noting. He's perfectly fine." I pulled his arm, rather harshly. He looked at me blankly for a second, before giving me a death glare. I've been used to it over the years so it had no effect on me whatsoever, neither on Shin-kun.

"What was that for?" he asked deadly calm. He isn't the type to make a fuss over nothing, though when even pissed, he can kill you in no time with his trusty scissors. He keeps on in his pocket every day, too. He then took notice of the green head standing beside us. "Ah, Shintarou. Its nice to see you here."

They drowned themselves in their business conversations, while I was in my own little world. Sei still hadn't released that steel grip, so I had no choice but to trail along. I continued trailing, looking around for an escape, but the school seemed bus at the moment. Until a topic had caught my attention.

"I _am_ joining the basketball club. I heard they have a pretty strong team nanodayo." Shin-kun announced, once again, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger.

"Is that so. Tetsuya and I haven't chosen a club yet. But we might try out." Sei stated, deciding for me as well.

"Huh? But I don't think I'll make it to the team..." I stated hesitantly. With my weak body, and presence, I really don't think I'll be able to even get in the third string.

" _Akashi_ Tetsuya. What did father always say?" Sei asked, looking straight to my eyes, daring me to look away.

"That an Akashi should excel at anything and everything?" I asked myself. Sei sure hadn't heard, but he seemed satisfied of my response. If anything, it maybe even boost his want to play the sport. And there's no changing his mind now. "Fine, we will try out later."

* * *

I found myself looking at the bulletin board, looking for our classes this year. Shin-kun somehow managed to distract Sei, after all the pleading glances I gave him every now and them. The crowd of students surrounded me, talking loudly to their friends about how they had similar or different sections, they had almost managed to split my eardrums in half.

Our names were easy to find, given that we're in A.

'Akashi Seijuuro. 1-A'

'Akashi Tetsuya. 1-B'

 _So_ _we're_ _separated_ _this year huh? I think it's time for a change anyway_.

A big shadow made its way towards me. I looked up to find a purple haired giant looming over me. He was holding a bag of chips on one hand, lazy eyes scanning through the board. "Ano... excuse me." I tried to get past him, but there were still students crowded around the board.

The giant was wearing a Teiko uniform, but there was no way he's in middle school. Or am I just that small?

He looked down on me, scanning me for a second. "You're so tiny, I could crush you." Didn't like the sound of that. Monotonic voice escaped my mouth as I began to speak.

"Can you please move aside?" he didn't move, instead opened a bag of chips, munching on them, while the crumbs fall on my face. I began to get annoyed. I looked around, seeing small gaps between the crowd. As small as I am, I think I could slip in.

Looking back and forth between the giant man and the gaps, I began to move away.

I headed straight to my class, not bothering to look after my twin who is probably enjoying all the attention he got, especially from the girls, like always. It's annoying.

I took a seat near the window, no one noticed me enter the classroom either, thankfully. A few minutes later, a brunette lady came in. "Good morning class." she said, rather enthusiastically. A bunch of 'god mornings' was heard, before she spoke again. "I will be your teacher for this year. You can call me Haruka-sensei. I will now take attendance. Those called, please step forward and introduce yourselves."

With every name called, a response 'here', and an introduction.

I tuned them out, letting my own thoughts fill my mind until she called my name. "Akashi Tetsuya?"

"Here," I answered.

"Is Akashi Tetsuya here?" she called out once more. Usually, Sei will step up and answer for me, but he isn't here right now.

I walked towards the front, and for most, will magically appear beside her. "I'm right here, sensei."

Gasps and quiet yelps were heard in the room. "W-when did you get here?" she asked.

"I've been here the whole time."

It took her a moment to compose herself. "A-ah, please introduce yourself to the class."

I turned to my classmates. "My name's Akashi Tetsuya. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." I bowed, before walking back to my seat.

The teacher began calling other names, I looked out the window. I have a feeling this year would be interesting.

Class has gone by pretty quickly, and now it's lunch. And like I predicted, Sei was outside the door, waiting. Shin-kun may say he doesn't care, but he does, judging by his actions alone. He's just a tsundere carrot.

"Tetsuya, where were you?" Sei asked, once we were in the cafeteria. I drank my vanilla milkshake peacefully.

"At school." he sighed.

"Yeah, I knew that. But you just disappeared."

"Sei-kun, that just proves that I have super powers. I can disappear and reappear anywhere, anytime."

"Seijuuro, he went to his classroom when you weren't looking. You should pay attention to your surrounding more often nanodayo." Shin-kun teased.

We chatted about random stuff, which was quiet nice since we hadn't had this for two months straight because of summer vacation. Usually, Shin-kun would pay us a visit every once in a while to play court or just slack around elsewhere, his father and ours doing business as always. But due to certain circumstances, he went to America for the rest of summer.

Time has passed, I found myself standing in front of the Teiko gym. Inside, the mixed sounds of nets swishing, shoes squeaking, whistle blowing, and the ball bouncing was heard loud and clear.

After changing, I slipped easily away from Sei, distracting myself on watching the training.

Soon enough, the coach gathered us around. "There will be four teams playing against each other. I want to see how your individual and team skills can be beneficial to the team."

He started calling out names, separating them to the four corners of the gym. I was in group A, Sei in group C, and Shin-kun in group D. I also took notice of the giant man in Sei's team. I should've known he plays basketball.

The game began, group A versing group B was first. As I thought, I failed in shooting and dribbling, by a long shot. I sighed. I should just prepare for a lecturing from father later on.

The game ended in 35-23, in our favour anyway, because of a familiar dark blue haired man. He's really skilled. A five minute break, then it's Sei and Shin-kun's match.

Sei approached me, I smiled sadly. "Told you I wouldn't make it."

"You're thinking negatively. Look, we aren't even finished yet." He laughed, gave me his bottled water, then headed towards the center.

It started with the purple head giant gaining the ball, passing it to a brunette. He passed it to Sei, which did a lay-up easily. He winked at me, which I ignored for my sanity. Team D countered in a matter of seconds, as when Shin-kun had a hold of the ball, he easily shot a three pointer. I was actually impressed when the giant scored by dunking. Not a surprise there. It ended with 41-39, in Team C's favour. Mostly because of the giant and Sei.

A couple more training menus were laid out for us, before ending.

At the locker room, Sei, Shin-kun, and I were arguing whether I'd make it or not. They insisted I will, me on the opposite end. Sei easily shut me up by saying he wouldn't tell father if I agree with them, and so I did.

We walked home together, parting ways, not before we treat ourselves to Magi Burger. It was Shin-kun's turn to treat us, for the next couple days, since he missed an awful lot of times to do so.

As I got home, I immediate plopped down Sei and I's shared bed, not minding to take off my uniform. It was an eventful day. I wonder how it'll work out for us in the future?

* * *

 **This** **is my first fanfic so I hope all of you enjoyed it and will in the next few chapters. I was just bothered by the fact that not much fanfics are written like this, so I decided to make one.**

 **Please review, follow, favourite, I would really appreciate it. Until next time!**


	2. Quitting?

Today's the day. The results will be announced later, and I don't know why I've been pretty confident lately. Maybe its because I'll prove to Sei-kun that I'm right, even for once. But I know he's still absolute.

We're currently walking with Shin-kun to school, much to my luck. In just halfway, I began to slow my pace down, I could not keep up with them physically. Halfway through, we talked about the basketball team. "Sei-kun, Shin-kun, I heard there were members of the first string this year?"

"I thought its rare to have passed the second and third strings immediately nanodayo." Shin-kun chimed in, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah, they must be really good then. I can't wait to meet them." that all knowing smile graced upon Sei's features.

They walked me to class, heading to their own afterwards. I was unnoticed by my classmates like always, not like I wanted them to notice me though. It's quite peaceful actually. I was heading to my spot near the window, when I noticed it's more crowded in that side than usual.

Once I slipped on my seat, I took out a light novel, though I couldn't quite concentrate with all these girls. Why were they here anyway?

I ignored them, knowing that once the bell rings, I would be in peace. Until a girl bent over to whatever they were fussing about. It's not that I care about her. It's just that, I was very uncomfortable with her butt on my face, with her wiggling to go with it. What's worse is there, her pa- you know what, can be seen. Some one might call me a pervert once they see.

Not like they can see me anyway.

I shift uncomfortably on my seat, hoping that the bell would save my dear soul from this chaotic period of my time.

When the bell finally rang, I reminded myself to pray to Kami or whoever is up above from now on.

In attendance, when my name is called, they ended up getting surprised by me once more. Especially the Mr. Popular beside me. Heck, he screeched so loud it can top that of a girl's. "G-ghost!"

I ignored him, and decided to save the crime for when he bothers me again, partly because I was used to it, and partly because I like that nickname.

At Maths, Mr. Popular kept on passing me notes, poking me, or whispering, if that can even count as a whisper. Once I was annoyed enough, I looked straight into his eyes, mentally telling him to shut up. He got the wrong message though. If anything, he looked relieved that I finally answered his calls.

"Do you know how to-"

"No." said, turning back to my papers.

"Hidoi!" he rubbed his eyes with his arms, fake tears dripping from them. What a drama queen. As if that would even work on me, I mentally rolled my eyes. He stopped and turned back to his sheet.

Truth be told, when I first saw him, I felt as if he's going to be a great part of my future. If only I knew, I wasn't entirely wrong.

I took a glance at the sweating blonde beside me, he looked constipated. He was forcing himself to concentrate, but it seemed he can't as well.

"Akashicchi!"

Akashicchi? That's new. What's with the change of nicknames?

"Please help me!" he pouted, along with what seemed like puppy dog eyes. I shook my head. Fifteen minutes later, with only five minutes left, I took another glance at him.

"Alright I'll help you, but you promise not to bother me anymore after this?" For the sake of my peaceful life, and the hope of making him go way, I'll step on my pride, just to help this hardworking- really? -commoner.

"Kise-kun, you're too loud." I scolded. After the tutorial, he began bragging about a lot of things, random stuff. And the reason why he was surrounded by ladies earlier, he said that he was a model and all-rounder in sports. I wasn't listening though, but even when I tuned him out, his voice is so loud, it annoys even the angels in heaven.

And the bell for lunch finally came, the second time it saved my life from almost death by his ear piercing voice. I met up with Sei and Shin-kun by the intersecting halls. Two steps before I urged them to walk faster. "AKASHICCHI!"

Sei looked back, I pulled him forward, afraid to look back. Shin-kun just followed along, stiffening upon hearing the voice, like he understood too.

"Tetsuya, what was that?"

"Nothing Sei-kun/Seijuuro." We answered at the same time almost instantly. Sei raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but let it slip any way.

For the rest of the day, I tried my best to ignore Kise Ryouta the best I can. Almost discovered, but still managed. As the final warning bell indicating the end of school rang, I hurriedly fixed my things and ran to the hallway before the blonde could catch up.

We immediately changed, and was gathered around the coach. The first string will be called first, then the second and third. I wonder how good the first stringers are.

"For the first string, Akashi Seijuuro," I gasped, I should've known. I glanced at him, him doing the same. He winked me, as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his awakened cocky attitude. Scratch that, he was already cocky from when he was born. "Aomine Daiki," A tan, navy blue haired boy stepped up, the same one who made my team victorious. "Midorima Shintarou," Shin-kun stepped up, his left hand pushing up is glasses. Ok, I half expected this to happen. I mean, have you seen the way he shoots? He shoots it from everywhere but like he doesn't care about the world is all. "and Murasakibara Atsushi." I wasn't surprised about the purple giant being the first string, that I can say.

The only surprising one is Sei-kun. I mean, he's small compared to them, I fought the urge to laugh at my height lacking twin. Don't get me wrong, I know my height is shorter then his, but still, he's cute to compare to them.

My name wasn't called until the third string. I nodded sternly at the coach, going to my perspective group. While I was at it, I caught a glimpse of Sei, his eyes were unreadable, but I swear I saw something flash in them.

 _Could it be his other self?_ I shook my head furiously. _No, he can't be out. He just can't_.

The third string gym was far from the first string's, and far more crowded. The training menus are probably easier than the first', but I still had trouble keeping up. I knew my weak body wasn't compatible for this, but I have to do it, or else, who knew what my father's wrath tastes like.

When we walked home, I got annoyed by Sei's constant bragging on his part on the team. Tuning him out is all I could do before I lose myself. He already forced me into basketball. Well not really forced cause I still agreed to do it, partly because I love the sport too.

Days passed, I still hadn't gotten used to the training menu, tight schedules, and of course, running away from a certain loud blonde. Over the past three weeks, I've had a lot going on to catch up.

Summing it all up, It was tiring. Being active full days everyday, only the weekends as breaks.

At one point, I knew I was lacking, so I asked the coach if I can use the gym for night training. He eventually considered my reasons and let me.

I usually spend my time alone in that cold gym, dribbling and shooting until closing.

Then I met him. The ace of Teiko. It's funny how we met really, at the same time, it intrigued me. Not because I had discovered his fears easily, which was cute by the way.

A tan player entered the gym, looking around to find the sour of the dribbling and shooting sounds.

I made an attempt to poke him, and all I got in return was, "Oh gods and goddesses from high above, dispel evil. I'm sorry for what I did, please spare me." he chanted over and over again. It's quite a sight to see, I should've recorded it and sent to Sei. Too bad I'm not into black mailing.

Who knew the ace would become close to an almost good-for-nothing 'ghost' in the team in just a short time. Since that day, we stayed until late, practicing and hanging out.

Sei would pinch my ears or tug at my hair, and bombard me with questions on my actions the moment I step through the front door. Things like "where have you been" and "Shintarou and I were worried you know".

And then, Shin-kun will reply with "I just happened to deliver some paperwork to your father, but then I found him panicking by the door so I stayed" with his signature pushing le glasses.

Father is always busy, not that he cares about us anyway. All he cares about is his fame and riches. And as long as we're useful as his pawns, we get to stay in this residence.

Then the day came where the coach noticed my lack of ability and skill, that he decided to confront me.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't show any improvement at all, I might take you out of the team. And we need to see you keep up at practice. You can quit any time you like, but if you wish to continue on basketball, then I suggest you find a way to contribute to the team."

I contemplated upon my given choices. I could continue basketball, but what's the point if I knew I was gonna get kicked out? That being said, I can just quit. That way I can save myself from further embarrassments, and maybe even avoid punishments from father?

But father hates losers. It'll be even more embarrassing for him to know that his son gave up because he's too weak.

Also, I am an Akashi. I never give up on anything.

But if I could bribe them never to say a word to him...

I nodded mentally, agreeing with my genius sub consciousness.

I went straight to the gym, where I know Aomine-kun will be. After a few months, staying back became a routine for us, to both our advantages.

But even good things also have endings. Though this had to end soon, too soon for my liking.

"Hah?! What do you mean 'quit basketball'?!" Aomine-kun yelled, grabbing my collar.

"Exactly what it is." I blankly stated.

"Oi, stop joking around Tetsu, it isn't funny." he let me go, but was still glaring, sending a pleading look.

"It's true, Ahomine-kun. I already sent my letter to the coach."

"Idiot! Even if your weak, you still work harder than others, practice later than others, give your best efforts more than others. How is that useless to the team?!" he isn't willing to give up, is he?

Before he could reply, the door opened.

* * *

 **A/N: just so you guys know, this will not be an entirely fast paced story. But tell me if it gets boring for you guys. I promise you will get the AkaKuro vibe soon though.**

 **Please leave a review, follow, favourite. I would really appreciate it. Until next time!**


	3. Misdirection

The gym doors opened revealing Sei, Shin-kun, and the purple giant. "Daiki. We've been looking for you."

"Mine-chin, we heard yelling. What's going on?" the giant lazily eyed Aomine-kun, munching on his chips. Where exactly does he get them anyway?

"It's nothing. I just had an argument with Tetsu." he answered, a bit nervous.

"Is this the 'Tetsu' you've always talked about during practise?" Shin-kun asked, looking around. Then all eyes were focused on Aomine-kun.

This is the right time to escape.

But Sei's eyes were fast enough to have caught me before I succeeded on slipping away. "Tetsuya."

I froze, turning to them. "Hello Sei-kun, Shin-kun, Mr. Giant-kun."

The purple giant blinked. "Oh, Tetsuya, this is Murasakibara Atsushi. Atsushi, this is my twin, Tetsuya."

"Yoroshiku, Murasakibara-kun." I bowed, he nodded. His name's a little too long.

"Wait, Tetsu, you have a twin? And of all the people in the universe, it's Akashi?!" Aomine-kun exclaimed, now shivering, backing away from us. I guess Sei went _a_ _little_ rough with him. I jabbed his side to shut him up for a bit.

"Yes, you're just an Aho to not notice."

"Huh. Now I get where your sadistic side came from." he ignored my comment, rubbing his side.

"I am not sadistic, Aomine-kun." he rolled his eyes. Before he could cast another 'witty' reply, Sei cleared his throat.

"So you have been gone these past month, training with Daiki." his eyes narrowed, and the _something_ that flashed in his eyes last time reappeared and disappeared the second it registered in my mind.

It scares me to think that he was losing control again, but I pushed those thoughts away to the back of my mind before it could evolve quickly like a Pokemon. Even if he loses control, I will not let anything like last time happen again.

"Hai. He's been taking good care of me Sei-kun. You don't have to worry." I said, half heartedly.

"Is that right? Then what is this argument I've heard about?" Sei looked towards the navy blue haired ace, who was currently as pale as a ghost. He looks like he's drawn, literally.

I sighed. They'd know eventually either way.

"I'm quitting basketball." Sei turned back to face me, not believing his ears. Although his face may seem calm, the shock and confusion was clearly readable like the words in a bed time story book.

"Tetsuya-"

"Sei-kun, I've made my decision already. You cannot convince me to change my mind because of so lame excuse. I also had handed in my resignation letter."

Suddenly, Sei gripped my wrist tightly and pulled me to the door, before turning to his teammates. "I apologize but I cannot join you three for later."

While walking in silence, Sei still hadn't let me go, probably thinking I'd slip away like always. But right now, I'm thinking of the exact opposite really.

"Tetsuya. Give me one good reason for you to quit."

"The coach is kicking me out." he halted and raised a brow.

"Why?" even in that one word, there were a series of hidden words behind it.

What father had imprinted in our minds ever since we can remember, 'An Akashi must excel at anything and everything. Victory is everything. The victors are acknowledged, and the losers are forever vanquished from history'. And I had failed him. Truly, I am ashamed, that's why I will gratefully receive my punishment.

"Don't quit." he commanded. I stayed silent, he took that as a signal to continue. "Shintarou and I had talked about the team earlier. We both agreed that something was missing in the team." I nodded, we began walking.

His grip loosened, I thought he were to let me go. But then his hand slip to mine, entwining our fingers. It felt different, this is the first time he held my hand like this in years. I didn't question it though, it felt good I guess.

"I was thinking, 'what if we had a phantom sixth man? Someone who can bring the strength of the team to its fullest?'" he paused, turning to me. "I know someday you will find your place in the team. Your lack of presence will be of good use someday. You just have to hone the ability that is yet to be discovered. And when you find your answer, let me know."

The door to the mansion opened, revealing a silvery grey haired man with dark blue eyes I've never seen before. Funny how I know everyone who enters and exits our mansion.

He bowed, Sei asked for his name. Something was odd with the man. It feels like I've met him or he's been around me before, I can't quite put my finger on it.

"My name's Takumo, I'm your new butler, young masters." He stepped aside and let us in, taking our coats and bags with him.

A new butler, that's new. All the staff in this home has either been here for decades, or their family are born servants of ours. I wonder why father needed a new one. It's not like we needed him too.

I excused myself, heading towards father's study. He won't be back for a while, he's currently in America for business trip, as always. Sometimes, he wouldn't be home for special occasions, like new years and birthdays, claiming it has important meeting schedules. Bull crap.

He hasn't been home every year for seven years during our birthdays. If only mom was still here...

Grabbing another random light novel, I made my way towards his desk. I finished a total 254 novels this year. Just a few more more and that's a new record. I'm running out of options too. I might go shopping for few other Mangas.

I suddenly felt motivated by Sei's words, forgetting about my resignation letter in my bag, me myself was curious as to why. I told him nothing can change my mind, when he himself did. I face palmed. I never back out on my words, have I?

I banged my head at the table, earning a soft thump. Sighing, I turned back to my book. Even this mansion and company thinks of me as a ghost.

I glanced at my novel, realizing its not a novel, but a documentary(?) book. All about misdirection. I remember mom used to read something like this one. Another reminder of her.

I was about to put back the book, but I realized what the title read. Misdirection is what Sei called my ability to disappear and appear out of nowhere, using distractions.

I read more of it in the book, having a thought come to me. I'm terrible at shooting and dribbling, but if we were to play by teams, then passing would be useful even by itself, I only have to practise more to get used to the it and to the feel of the ball. I would have a purpose to the team, even if I can't score, I'll help the others score.

Its only the points that counts to them anyway. No matter who or what you are, as long as you're useful, you're in.

After all, winning is everything.

I got so lost in the book and my thoughts combined, that I never realized it was midnight until Sei came to get me. I change into my pyjamas quickly, and crashed in the bed with no other thoughts but sleep.

Oh, did I mention I _accidentally_ pushed my twin off the bed?

* * *

Three months. That's all it took, to master my new style. And I think I'm ready to make a comeback. It's been half of the year, but I can still make it.

I continued practising late with Aomine-kun, though not with the third stringers. During those times, I have learned a lot of things, too. Like how you can learn to endure Kise-kun or avoid his death hugs or escape him, though its pretty easy to distract him, just let him keep rambling about literally everything, then leave him talking to a ghost. I'm pretty sure everyone knew that. I also taught just a little to Aomine-kun on how to escape Sei on a foul mood, or when pissed. Only a bit, cause that'll be my little secret.

Most times, I would watch games, just so I can observe the flow of the game and the passes. Momoi-san, the manager of Teiko basketball club, agreed to help me because she had a better observant skill, only she's been pretty clingy ever since the day we met. I've also been recording facts and training to increase my stamina and endurance. Last time I played with Shin-kun and Sei, I only lasted for ten minutes before having to trip on my own feet.

Shin-kun insisted that it was because that day was my worse, credits to Oha-asa's predictions. Sei wasn't the tiny bit affected to his religious beliefs, I had been foolish to do so once, just once. It was funny though actually. He once stated that Sei and I need to bring neko ears and tails to keep our bad luck away.

Right now, I'm about to have my revenge on the never-ending prank wars I have with my twin.

"Takumo, please guide Sei-kun to his destinations after he finish breakfast."

"Hai, is there anything else young master?"

"Just check make sure all is functioning well. You may take your leave now." he nodded, before sending the message to the other staff. Sei took pretty long in eating breakfast today, but this'll be worth the wait. I took out my phone and unlocked it, waiting patiently in the front door.

Alas, after a few decades, a glittery adventurer had arrived. I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach and holding on the door frame for support.

In front me stood a really foul mood Seijuuro Akashi, in his sparkly uniform, and some flowers in his hair, that if arranged nicely and neatly, it could be a flower crown. He looks like a showman. I took a photo of him, making sure to duplicate it and save in my secret files in case he thinks of stealing my phone and deleting it. This'll add to my photo collection of the glamorous Sei-kun. A lot of which involving him in a flower crown or made over with markers. Shin-kun will sure flip when he sees this.

"Tsk. Tetsuya, lets go before I punish you."

"What kind of punishment, Sei-chan~"

Heh. As long as I'm not part of the basketball training, there's no other way he can punish me. Unless of course, he doesn't care about witnesses in a crime scene.

"Sei-kun, I think I'm ready to re-join the club."

"You never even quit in the first place." He rolled his eyes, climbing in our limo. Oh, how I missed this, but it's kinda still useless since he asks the driver to stop miles away from the school.

"True, but I wasn't training with the others. Was it really ok with you and Nijimura-san?"

"What's done is done."


	4. leaving

Standing in front of the gym doors, I felt nervous. Questions began to form in my mind, that soon led to doubts, that I had almost backed out or peed myself if it weren't for my inherited pride and dignity from my ancestors.

A weight was felt on m shoulders, the not so famous Aomine Daiki clinging on me like a bag full of fifty pound textbooks. "Yo, Tetsu. You mastered that style yet?" he pulled me inside, my feet refusing to move on its own.

"H-hai."

"Good, cause I can hardly wait to play with you." he grinned, pulling me to the locker room as well.

Once were done changing, I immediately head to the court, spotting an all to familiar red heap of strands, with glitters still, leaning on a wall watching the current game. I approached the deeply concentrated red head, silently leaning beside him carefully to not disturb the vice captain. Of course, I hadn't gone unnoticed.

As soon as the second versing teams finished, Sei asked the coach to let me join in the next round. The coach still had his doubts, but did anyway. He made one of the players bench, and took me in. Sei, Shin-kun, Aomine-kun, and Murasakibara-kun are all eyes on me, waiting for my next move.

Once I was in, I couldn't help but keep shaking. I sent Sei a pleading glance, he understood some part of it. He diverted the other three's attention as he spoke to them about something, but still had their eyes on the ball. When I was convinced they were distracted enough, I hid behind my mark, waiting for the right time to make my move.

One of my teammates was cornered, I appeared in his line of sight, and he passed the ball. I made sure not to touch the ball that long, and passed I to a third year, who was near the hoop, he shot it, and was surprised that the ball had been in his hands so suddenly. People around the gym began whispering about magic and cheating and many more. Think what they like, I'm the phantom of basketball, and as long as I'm here, I'm not going to lose. Though I wish I hadn't attracted too much attention.

I looked over to Sei's direction, it seems he was the only one who knew, he observed me carefully anticipating my next move. He nodded to me before smirking, and the game continued. As predicted, our team won in 23-20. The coach and Momoi-san seem to be the only other people who saw through my technique. The coach let me join basketball again, but now in Sei's team, in the first string.

As I approached my sparkly twin- which I still couldn't move on about -he ruffled my hair and said "Good job." smiling. Shin-kun, being the tsundere he is, only congratulated me, along with his infamous lines. Murasakibara-kun offered me a Vanilla flavoured candy. Aomine-kun put his weight on me, grinning like an idiot, and rambling about playing our first game, which made me flinch a bit. Momoi-san tackled me, saying about her 'boyfriend' having to finally join the team. They're a bit crazy, but they're fun to be with.

This is one of the days where I hadn't regret not quitting, and I'm glad I joined the team.

* * *

"Young master, your father wanted to have word with you." I nodded, and headed to his office. I knocked once, hearing a faint but firm "come in," before entering.

"You wanted to talk father?" he said nothing, gesturing me to sit on a leather chair in front of his desk. It took him a while to look up from his paper works. As he did, he put his pen aside, placed his hands on top of the desk, as I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Tetsuya, you're coming with me to America." father stated firmly, leaving no room to argue. "We will be leaving tomorrow evening."

"May I ask, for how long?" I'm still not sure if I want to, but if it's for my father, then I guess I'm fine with it.

"Two months. A lot of events will be occurring there, and you will be my subordinate and representative as my son for the time being."

"What about Sei-kun?"

So we're just leaving him here for two months? That sounds unfair. I get to go with him, leaving my twin to what, die out of loneliness? Well, I'd die of loneliness first, Sei's got Shin-kun and the others, but still. Two months is too long for our liking. If only father would be more considerate and understanding. When was he ever anyway?

"He'll be fine on his own. I trust he can manage everything for a while on his own. He's an Akashi after all."

He will do everything on his own? He's barely fifteen. At least he can get help from the staff here. I will entrust Takumo to take car of him, I'll make sure of that. Out of all the staff here, he's the nicest on in my opinion. He's a better dad than mine.

"Pack your things, Tetsuya, be ready when the time comes."

"Understood."

* * *

"Tetsuya, get dressed." Sei ushered me to our bedroom, like a kid excited to get his reward for being a good child. He was smiling too, for some unknown reason. "We're going to a training camp, at the beach house." And there's the reason. Even if we're going to the beach, it'll be double the work, and the stamina needed to train in a beach. Given that we're playing basketball. Its twice, maybe thrice the effort needed to complete a game in the sand.

"A training camp?" Not that I mind, I actually want to be away for a while. It's just I can't.

"Yes, now go pack your things, or I'll cut off your daily milkshake intake."

I pulled my hand from his grasp. He looked back with questioning eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't go." He narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth, I cut him off before he can speak. "I will go with father to America for two months."

"You're what?!" I pulled him back as he was starting to stomp to father's office. He stared into my eyes, me at his, and it seemed like we understood each other with just that, its an effect of twin telepathy. We have super powers.

"Sei-kun, please. It's just two months." I made a puppy dog look, one of which always works. "I promise I'll go to the next camp with you." he sighed, as I know he's planning to try to change my mind, again. It won't work this time though.

"Fine, but keep your promise. Or else no more Vanilla. Not only milkshake, but any Vanilla." my eyes widen, none the less agreed. No way I'm losing vanilla. My sweet, sweet vanilla. "Also, can you walk me to the limo, just until there?"

I rolled my eyes, here he goes again.

"Sei-kun, I know you too well to know that your planning on kidnapping me to force me to join you." I stared blankly at him, who was smiling innocently, like a child caught red handed.

He's done it before, a lot actually, one time when Shin-kun was with us too, they were planning on taking me to the clinic's dentist with them, to Shin-kun's dad's hospital, but when I didn't agree because of my fear of doctors, they asked me to walk them to the entrance, then Sei asked our previous butler / driver to get me in the car. I even ended up traumatised for a few day then. And I am never trusting him with things like this ever again.

"Ok fine. But don't even think about trying anything funny on me. How long are you staying there anyway?"

"Probably two weeks or so. I have also scheduled a practise match with Ao Haru Middle school, bummer you can't join."

Accompanying him to the limo, I waved him farewell, for this'll be the last in two months. Now I'm starting to rethink my decisions if it was the right one. Oh well, at least he'll still have fun. That's all that matters.

"Good luck, and be safe."

"Yeah, call me once you get there. And don't go anywhere without body guards, stay with father as much as possible." I glared at him to shut up and get in the car. "Ok, fine. Bye my vanilla loving twin."

"You don't have to worry about anything, Sei-kun, I'll be fine. Oh well, bye my height lacking twin."

Before he could protest, the limo took off, leaving me to thank the gods and goddesses above, or else he might've continue rambling on and on. Plus, he's always pissed whenever anyone talks about his height. Boy, Shin-kun and the others sure will have a _good_ time now that he's on the mood.

When the car was out of sight, I looked up at the sky.

Two months can go by pretty quickly for all I know. Before I knew it, I was riding a plane to another continent.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

"Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, am I short?" Seijuuro, frustrated, asked his teammates on a shooting practice.

 _Of_ _course_ _you_ _are_. Thought the three. _Compared to us, yes._

Non of them was brave enough to answer his question, for they knew the consequences.

"I might be short, but at least I can dunk." he queried, then dribbled from across the court to dunk on the other. But sadly, his jump was too low, accompanied by his height, that he didn't make it.

Aomine was the first one to laugh. Technically, he was the only one who laughed.

An ear-piercing scream was heard in the city that day.


	5. The Emperor, America and Shige-kun

Darkness.

That's the first thing I saw as I opened my eyes. I tried blinking a couple of times, but nothing comes to my line of vision.

It felt like I was conscious, but unconscious at the same time. In the borderline of dream and reality, is what Sei told me.

This is a just a dream, right? So why can't I wake up?

My body felt light, like I was not the one controlling it. It felt as if I was floating, but I _knew_ I was moving.

Then there was a light. A speck in the middle of nowhere.

It got bigger by the second, and only then I realized I was walking towards it. Even though I ought to stop, I didn't, because I am _not_ the one in possession of my body. At least that's what I thought.

A few meters away, I could see the shape filtering the light. It was a door. And in it was a figure.

Finally, I felt myself gain control of my body, but I was instead frozen in place.

The floor became wet, water dripping from nowhere. I can hear it very well.

The temperature grew cold, but all I could feel was the intimidating aura of the person before me.

Before me, stood my brother's exact replica, except for the hetero chromatic eyes the other him had. His posture was cool and relaxed, even though he was not slacking one bit, like the natural perfectionist he is. His smirk was a devil's prize indeed.

"Tetsuya," he spoke smoothly, my name perfectly rolling off his tongue. "It's been a while."

It had been years since I last saw him. How many was it, four? five? I wasn't so sure. And I wasn't planning on meeting him anytime soon. So _why_ now?

"What are you doing here?" I spoke with such malice, I surprised even myself. But not him. Never him.

He replied with a chuckle, the smirk I so badly wanted to punch never faltering. "Is that how you are supposed to greet your niisan?"

"You are not my brother." I hissed, glaring at him as he stepped closer to me. He didn't seem fazed by it. I'm still frozen in place, like some force was forbidding me to move.

"Heh." He cocked his eyebrow, an amused expression forming on my brother's face. "Then,"

Closer.

"Who was the one that kept you from falling apart when our mother died?"

Two steps.

"Who was the one that fixed you every time you break?"

One more...

"Who was the one that was there when you needed him most?"

The last step, and he was an inch too close.

"Who, Tetsuya?"

I closed my eyes, couldn't open them when his ruby-amber ones was staring at my eyes, staring right through me, right through my soul. I am opaque, but to him, I was clear as glass.

I took a deep breath, shaky, and I didn't bother hiding it. He will see it, one way or another.

He was wrong, but right at the same time. He is a part of my brother, a split in his personality. But I didn't, accept him, couldn't.

There was a part of me that still can't forgive him.

He was the one that had my brother at an absolute wreck the time mother passed away. Sei had been a completely different person; like a decent king to a tyrant. An Emperor, he called himself; he was absolute. For the next three years, he was the one in control. Sei was too weak- too scared -to come out.

It's true that he kept me safe, away from harm. But I can't say the same for Sei.

But he was the one who kept me at bay before I even start to loose my sanity. He was like a guardian angel, yet he was a different, darker side of my brother. The Yin of Yang.

Yet, now that I put much thought into it, he cared for me most, I just couldn't admit it.

"I'm sorry... _niisan_."

Arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I returned the favour, placing my arms around his shoulders, leaning my head on them. I could just give it a chance...

I pulled back a little, a question suddenly popping in my mind. "But... why visit me now?"

"The time is about to come. _He's_ starting to break."

"How do you know? Niisan seems fine to me." The words slip past my lips, as I stood in fear, realizing I had just questioned The Emperor. Directly, if that didn't just make it worst.

To my surprise(and relief), he smirked and commented nothing on it, instead saying, "Because I am absolute."

Suddenly, he was becoming distant, everything seemed to fade away. "I will see you again. Soon." A whisper, and then, I felt nothing.

* * *

"Tetsuya," Someone whispered, gently shaking me.

I opened my eyes, my vision blurry. A man was standing in front of me, but all I could make out was red and black. "Father?"

"Wake up, my son. We have arrived."

I tried to move, but I felt like a ton of bricks had crushed me all over. My neck felt stiff and sore. My legs are sleeping, and so are my arms. I felt a little dizzy, but not that I can't stand up by myself. It was as if I was jetlagged.

Soon, my vision was clear enough that I could take a look around.

I remembered leaving Sei to the training camp, boarding a plane, drinking vanilla milkshake, falling asleep, and then...

My dream.

If niisan said he would be coming back, then I should check up on a few things. I just can't let him have his way, even when I had already forgiven him. There's no trust yet, only acceptance.

"Young master?"

"Oh sorry, Takumo. I must have really been tired for me to space out."

"Indeed, young master. That's why we need to hurry up to the mansion to get you some rest."

"Hai."

But first things first. I still had to survive this trip in America.

* * *

"Tetsuya!" father called from down stairs, "Our guests are here."

It had only been a week since our departure, and already, I was feeling homesick. I of course, had tried not to show it. That's the only thing I'm good at in here after all; being unreadable. Instead, I was getting along with father's business meetings and dinners quiet well. Today was not an exception.

"I'll be down in a sec," I replied in a rush, trying to quickly tie my tie, which I was obviously failing at.

"Tetsuya," father yelled again, urging me to come down already.

"Agh! Stupid tie! Stupid suit, stupid everything!" I exclaimed, giving up on it after the fifteenth try, deciding to just run down to my father's aid. Takumo came to my save, slowly tying my tie and explaining how to in the process.

I groaned quietly, cursing ties in my head.

I stood beside my father, as the doors opened, revealing our guests for the night.

I wasn't expecting a boy my age to be around, since its always about business in these kinds of meetings.

The boy had chestnut brown for hair, with darker brown on the bottom. His chocolate coloured eyes were staring right back at me.

"Tetsuya, this is the Ogiwara family, second wealthiest in this state."

"Domo, my name is Akashi Tetsuya, it's nice to meet you." I greeted them, bowing, as I heard the silent command of my father.

"I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro. Nice to meet you, Tetsuya." He offered me his hand for a shake, which I gladly accepted.

Our parents were soon engaged in a conversation, leaving us both to wonder off. We ended up talking about basket ball, and somehow, in the court.

"So, do you play?" He asked while practically grinning from ear to ear, picking up a basketball from the side. I nodded. "Play me then! One on one!"

I was startled by the change in attitude. But I shook my head. He pouted childishly, again startling me.

"Why not?" He whined, shooting the ball into the hoop.

"I... play differently, Ogiwara-kun."

"I told you to call me Shigehiro, Tetsuya."

"Sh-shige-kun...?" I asked, unsure of why we even need to call each other by our given names. America truly is a strange, foreign place.

Shige-kun nodded, once again grinning with sparkles in the background. But then he stopped momentarily and thought of something. "What do you mean by' playing differently'?"

"I," I straightened my posture, dramatically pausing and staring at him in the eyes. I shifted a bit so there were shadows upon my face. "Am a shadow. I need to have a light to play, and the brighter my light is, the darker the shadow, the stronger I am." I explained, while he just nodded.

"I don't really get what you mean, but that sounds pretty cool!"

And that's how we ended up sprawled on the floor, exhausted. I was panting heavily. He ended up trying to teach me the basics, which was of no use since I was too far gone in the expertise of passing. Not to mention, my body is as weak as ever.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere else?"

I turned my head to the left, staring at him from the corner of my eyes. "You mean leave? But our parents will get worried."

"Dont worry about it. I know this place like the back of my hand. We'll be back before they even note that we're gone." He stood up, offering me a hand, before I lead us both to the exit. I still doubt his decision though, but as a host, I cannot refuse my guest. I just cent shake off the feeling that something bad will happen.

* * *

Laughing to our heart's content, we both ran away from the angry shop keeper. We decided to have a little fun, playing a little catching game in one f the store and "accidentally" breaking some stuff in the process. But not really important stuff.

"Well, that was fun." I huffed out some air, before straightening up my posture and walking ahead.

"What did I tell you? And you still doubted me, huh." He rolled his eyes quite dramatically, following after me.

We chatted for a little while, not noting nor caring which part of the city we were in. I was the one who noted it first.

"We should go back, Shige-kun."

It seemed he wasn't paying attention to me. But if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to scream, "Tetsuya, Behind you!" would he?

The last thing I remember was something covering my mouth, not before I instructed Shige-kun to run and ask for help. Then I blacked out.

* * *

 **So yeah, I'm back for more. I'm not gonna abandon this story, at least not this time. As long as there are readers, I'll keep writing. But, I'm gonna need you guys to support me too.** **Since school's over, I'll be back for more AkaKuro hell!**

 **One question though, would you guys prefer constant updates, or longer chapters?**

 **Please review, follow, favourite. Thanks!**


	6. Seijuuro's complex

_italic -_ **Boku/Ore speaking to each other**

 _'italic'_ \- **Phone**

"none" - normal convos

* * *

A few months had passed by since Tetsuya joined the team. A couple things changed since then, and victory was even more than a hundred percent. We were already unbeatable.

A few days ago, Tetsuya went with father to another country for two months, and at the same time was the resignation of our captain. Two valuable players were gone at the time we were to play against one of the top sixteen in middle school.

But even if they not with us during the practise match at Ao Haru, it only took us a few mistakes to note the absence of our passing specialist and the captain, and we had to make do of our own skills. And the five players on court we had then were the strongest, the four regulars and the new player: Kise Ryouta the copycat.

We won by a long shot.

I knew that the training camp was where it began; Kiseki no Sedai.

* * *

Training camp was going well, even with the new player. Apparently, he joined mid-season because he got bored of all his other sports club, and found thrill on playing Aomine, as he was the most Kise could match up with. We don't really get along well, even though he was still inferior to me and knew where the boundary is.

Once, I heard that he was "Tetsucchi's future husband". He even said something about asking him out. But not infront of me.

Ever since he knew I was his brother, he avoided me like plague. Which was annoying because how the hell am I supposed to know if he was a threat or not?

 _And the bastard had the audicity to claim **my** Tetsuya_. Also, Bokushi was really getting annoying- even though I kinda feel the same- having turned his yandere mode on.

It was a miracle he hadn't gone out yet. At least I convinced him not to yet, but there were times I get headaches because of his stubbornness, I almost let him and lost control. And that had happened _twice, in front of Tetsuya_.

Now here I was, borrowing (without permission) Kise's phone for... stuff. And no, I'm not doing this because I wanted to know how many times I will have to stab him with scissors for hugging Tetsuya. Really, that was Bokushi.

I just happened to have paper and pen with me, so I thought of tallying the number of their pictures together. While gripping my scissors tightly.

I took a little a break to stretch my neck and when I looked up, Shintarou was in the locker room too. He was patiently waiting for me to finish, eyeing the pair of scissors warily.

"Do you need anything?" I asked smoothly, hiding the irritation in my voice.

"Coach was asking for you about ten minutes ago." He turned to his locker and grabbed a towel. "Don't try to kill him." I knew he was hiding his laughter behind the towel, with the barely hidden mirth in his eyes. And I knew very well who he was talking about.

My own eye twitched. Boku snorted in my head.

"...try." I returned my attention to the phone; coach can wait.

Damn this album. What even is this? It's full of Tetsuya- stolen shots and all. I have to transfer all this to my phone.

Call me possessive or whatever. My brother complex was worse than you think, as I found out _years_ ago.

Although, Bokushi was _kind of_ the reason I was like this in the first place. His "Yandere for Tetsuya" virus spreads like wildfire.

The moment he saw Tetsuya when he appeared, he went crazy. I thought he can see everything, but apparently not the phantom. He was even pestering me to swap with him everytime he's in thirty meter radius. But they did become close after a few years.

Until that incident happened.

Everyone knew that once Bokushi wants something, he gets it. Except for our twin. Tetsuya hated him, that's why we decided to keep Bokushi a secret until he decides to forgive him.

Bokushi might seem like the perfectionist, cold hearted person, but he's _actually_ gentle to those he cared about.

But those who stands on his way would definitely be crushed.

It's just a matter of time before he takes the reigns again. It's bound to happen anyway.

"So..." I though Shintarou was done here, but he leaned against the lockers and dared to start a conversation with me. "Came out of the closet yet?"

I shrugged at that.

A number of people knew about this already. _We_ were fine with it, not like we're keeping it a secret anyway.

Truth be told, I was shocked when father knew before I even told him but didn't make any move. The only thing he said was "As long as you don't falter of perfection, I'm fine with it." and waved me off.

I didn't know why he was ok with it- heck it would ruin our name! But I'm really glad that he didn't mind. And I certainly would do everything to keep it that way.

"Father already knows." Shintarou looked skeptical but kept quiet. His eyes were staring at mine, looking for traces of lies.

For all the years we've been together, he already knew how my father was. So this is all but expected. Father is still strict as ever at everything. To get his approval, I need to work with excellence.

If Tetsuya becomes a distraction, he most certainly will take him away from me. Simple as that.

Finally giving up, Shintarou straightened his posture, walking out the door with a final reminder of my captain duties.

After a few moments of ogling through Kise's phone possibly ruining his face(metaphorically), I decided to check my own. It seemed Tetsuya sent me a message.

 **Subject: Hi**

 **Hey Sei-kun, how was training camp? It's been a while since I have talked to you, I'm sorry. We have been so busy here that I've forgotten about you. But now I have spare time, maybe we could catch up, somehow**.

I smiled at my phone like an idiot. I though he'd forget about me... oh wait, he did.

 **Subject: Re: Hi**

 **Don't worry about it. Training camp had been well, thanks to me. :P**

 **Even though I would love the idea of us catching up, isn't already past your bed time?**

A few moments later, my phone began buzzing. I answered the call automatically- on reflex, without even looking at the caller ID.

 _'Hey Sei-kun. I, uhm... how are you?'_

"Tetsuya, go to sleep."

 _'But why?'_ I can hear the stress in his voice. Maybe he didn't have such a beautiful day after all. I'm gonna kill whoever made my Tetsuya's bad mood trigger. _'...Sei-kun, I want to see you.'_

" _Why_?" I growled a little to intimidate him. Or at least that's what I wanted to do, except I knew he'd only deadpan it. "It's past your bed time. If you come back here looking like a corpse, you are basketball-grounded for a week."

 _'A week?!'_ Heh, he really is a basketball idiot. He must've been infected by Daiki. Either way, when it comes to basket, he wouldn't refuse anything.

"No. A month."

 _Let me talk to him Ore_. I jumped a little at Boku's voice.

 _He hates you, baka_. I reminded, not really on the offensive.

 _Just trust me on this one_. Even though I sighed and told myself not to let him, I still did. I love them both, and if this problem can't be fixed, who knows what could happen in the future- even more problems. I just have to-

" Tetsuya, _niisan_ still has camp, remember? Please go to sleep for now, I promise to call you tomorrow." Fell out of my mouth before I even knew it. My eyes widen, I can feel Bokushi smirking in satisfaction.

I had to say some acceptable excuse first or Tetsuya would lose it again, but he beat me to it. There was no way Tetsuya wouldn't figure that out now. After all, the only one he calls _niisan_ is the **Emperor**. That's right, even his name is so _grand_ it had to be in bold letters.

My twin's response had my bottle flip.

"Oh hey, niisan. Please don't cause any trouble while I'm away, ok?"

"I won't. Just don't take too long or it'll get boring."

My mouth fell open after those words escaped my when did they start to have a normal conversation, without my twin losing it and cursing at my other self? Last I checked my twin gave _me_ the silent treatment and ignored me for a month when I let Boku out.

I must be dreaming. Right.

"Ow!" I hissed quietly.

 _'Niisan, are you ok?'_ came the concerned sweet voice.

Somehow, they're both acting weird but normal at the same time, its kinda hard to believe it's real.

 _Pfft_ , stupid. _That's why I'll always be better than you_. And there's still that. The Seijuuro "Bokushi" Akashi we all know.

 _What's that got to do with anything? (-_-')_

 _'Sei-kun?'_

"Oh- gomen, gomen. Bokushi's just being _himself_ today." He's acting pretty childish and annoying lately, like he was in a good mood at the time. Maybe this is why.

If my twin still don't lash out in a few minutes, I swear something's wrong in this world, or maybe I'm in a parallel universe.

 _'Hm, is that so?'_ I can imagine him sweat dropping. I just can feel his deadpan vibe from the other side of the line. _'...niisan, didn't I just tell you not to cause trouble just now?'_

I knew it, I'm dead. There's no way. Just- no way. I didn't realize I was gripping the phone too hard until Bokushi confronted me.

The rest of the conversation dragged for a couple minutes, mostly with the two of them, and with me still questioning reality. Hey, Bokushi might always be right- and that's because of his eye -but I'm not. I'm just like my twin; normal. The prodigious side of mine is the Emperor, which I do not have control of. Yet.

"Seijuuro," came the annoyed grunt of Shintarou. I waved him off, telling him to go ahead as I quickly bid farewell to my twin. I made sure to put Ryouta's phone back in his locker, before exiting the room.

I still need to go to coach and fulfill my noble duties, and play the new father of the Rainbow army since Nijimura-san had quit a couple days ago. Tetsuya might have time, but now I am the one lacking. Curse time zones.

* * *

After the last beach match and a couple of finishing warm ups, we retired to the cabins we were staying in. Although the five of us, and Momoi too, stayed behind a little to buy Gari Gari Kun and hangout for a bit in front of the store like we used to, _like we didn't just spend all day with each other_ , I was happy. I had friends, real ones, unlike in my elementary days, they just befriend me for my money. Tetsuya kind of got it easy with his ability.

I still wish he were here, that he got to spend time with us, that we'd get to see his face light up in the most unnoticeable ways. Not with father and his boring business trip. It was a bummer he was too obedient of father, who didn't even look twice in his direction unless he is needed for something.

I didn't realize I was grumbling to myself until Murasakibara nudged me.

"Aka-chin, you're doing it again..." Atsushi commented while munching on his snacks. He gazed at me with dull eyes, reminding me of my twin, except Tetsuya had wide, round blues.

"Stop thinking of _him_ too much, nanodayo." Shintarou rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up even though it didn't move a millimeter. "It's only been a week at most, and you're already acting weird. Your complex is starting to scare me."

That gained him looks from the rest of the them. Only a couple in the team knows, only those who had asked. And my friends right here are all idiots so I figured they wouldn't know.

"Complex?" Momoi asked, a bit baffled. I didn't answer, letting my best friend do it instead.

"You see, our captain here has a certain love interest." Shintarou paused, letting gasps of shock fill the gap, but cut them off before they speak. "And that love interest just happened to be... someone in our team."

"Christ! Just say who Midorima." Aomine complained, looking at both of us warily.

I shrugged nonchalantly, shooting the popsicle in a trash bin nearby. "Well," when all attention were focused on me, I smirked. "I'm in love with my little brother."

It took a moment for them to register that in their heads. When it did, the reactions I got were quite satisfying. Murasakibara remained indifferent and nodded lazily, continuing on his snacks. The rest of the idiots were a mess though, something like "I will protect Tetsucchi!", "I'll keep Tetsu-kun safe!", and "I gotta hide Tetsu!"

Shintarou face palmed in the sidelines, grumbling: "this is why I don't get involved with these kind of things."

It took the both of us an hour at least to calm them down. It was an eventful walk back to the cabins.

Actually, it was an eventful night, because that same night, I received a call from my father, who was sounding really strange. It was like he was afraid for once, and trust me, he rarely is. It scared me, too. Heck, even Bokushi was silently waiting for my father's response.

What he said made the two of us lose it.

"Tetsuya... he's missing."

* * *

 **Does it feel rushed?**

 **I had a bit trouble putting things together since I switched POVs. Its kind of messy, but I had cleared things out for the next one. There will be another update(s) within the next three-four days, then hiatus for a few weeks. Even my schedule's messy ('-_-)**

 **Please review, follow, and favourite. Thanks!**


	7. Disconnection

_Something's wrong_. My subconsciousness- Bokushi whispered. _Very wrong._

Even though his voice is in monotone, his panic is more visible than he thinks, I'd spare a laugh if this weren't a serious matter.

He's been going on about it for since we got to the cabins. Honestly, it's not very like him, I'm kinda freaking out.

You might know me as calm and colected- and cold and cruel -but I'm still human. I mean, who in the hell is ever emotionless. In reality, no one. Not even my Tetsuya.

 _Maybe they're just busy?_ I replied, trying to shrug my own gut feeling off. Trying.

 _I can talk to **him**_ any time. I can't reply to that, since I have no solid proof, but that doesn't mean I fully believe him.

 _On to the topic_ \- I know very well he's talking about Tetsuya. He feels the other Tetsuya was in trouble. No, there's something wrong with that statement.

 _I can't feel **him** anywhere_. He kept on repeating.

You see, I'm not the only one. It runs through the family. A secret the Akashi family kept. How do you think we became this successful?

And, since Tetsuya and I are twins, there's this connection between our other selves- like how Boku had talked to Tetsuya in his dream; a very freaky phenomenon -but Tetsuya just doesn't know it. Yet.

Because of that, I can only see my brother with the eye, as long as they are connected to us. That's pretty much the reason Bokushi was surprised to see my twin in the first place aside from misdirection.

Atleast, as Bokushi said _he_ had worded it, "I'm waiting for the right time." Although, I'm afraid of what Tetsuya's reaction would be, since it has been the cause of most tragedies in our life so far.

Speaking of, Bokushi had told me there was something wrong with their last meeting. Usually, Tetsuro- you could've figure out by now -would've just told him what his progress was so far. But this time, the story was that he had appeared right infront of my twin, in his dream.

That wasn't anywhere in the plan. Even Bokushi was surprised. He with the Emperor eye, was not prepared one bit. But hey, he still pulled it off. He wouldn't tell me what he told Tetsuya though.

I wonder what Tetsuya's eye would be, because even the Emperor eye wasn't able to see it. That would be saying something. Tetsuro wouldn't tell unless we bow down to him(that's an exaggeration). I swear he and Bokushi had a lot more in common than we do.

I grunted after my thoughts had been interrupted by yet another whisper, having concluded nothing will be done if I just sat here and do nothing while Boku was telling me something was wrong. I wasn't letting him take control any time soon anyway.

I picked up my phone, the promise of calling Tetsuya for the night coming back to my mind. I tried calling my brother thrice, but none was answered. I then decided to call my father next. And quite surprisingly, he answered.

He greeted me, but I went straight to the point. "Father, where is Tetsuya? He hasn't been answering my calls for a while now."

"Tetsuya's with the Ogiwara's heir, touring him around the mansion." He paused, saying some excuse to the other people in the room. "He was rushing earlier since he overslept. Maybe he forgot his phone in his room."

I could here some incoherent mumbling, probably his oh so important guests. There were some rustling, then he spoke again. "Listen Sei, I'll tell Tetsuya to call you when he gets back. I need to go." And the line was cut.

Maybe it was the fact that I was used to it, or my mind was somewhere else. But I didn't care about father's cold attitude towards me. Not anymore. Business, before his family; since mom had passed, it's always been that way.

My fist clenched. I shook my head. There's no time for jealousy. That Ogiwara kid's just another business partner. Atleast I got Boku to shut up and go somewhere...

A knock on my open door signaled dinner's almost ready. I nodded at the megane, who grunted in annoyance as a loud thump echoed through the halls. He's probably fulfilling his "mother duties" again.

I followed Shintarou to a table by the deck where my team sat. Coach Shirogane and a few other first stringers were roasting some chicken and barbecue, setting it all up in the table afterwards. What better way to reward the team's hard work than a picnic?

I went to get some food, greeting the other players on the way. I helped the others set a bit while talking to coach about the next opponent, before heading back.

Silence. That's what greeted me as I sat by my team.

My left eye twitched. "What, now you're giving me the silent treatment."

Still, no one answered. They ate their food diligently, still, faster than flash. I sighed, they can be really childish when they want to. Well, I can't force them to accept me really.

I ate my food silently. It was not until after Kise was done eating the last bite that I heard the muffled laughs. I looked up in sheer curiosity, catching all their stares.

"Akashicchi, you really think we'd give you the silent treatment just for stealing Tetsuyacchi?" He paused, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "Well I might..." Gaining a jab from Aomine, he yelped. Said person leaned back in his chair and scolded Kise, whispering his 'words of wisdom'. I knew at one point they'd rehearse this.

Ignoring the insults, Kise continued. "But anyways, we can't really control who or what our heart decides to love. Not even you."

"Did you tell him what to say, Momoi?" I turned to the pink haired girl, who awkwardly laughed at the accusation. She glanced at the bickering duo, and that's how I confirmed it.

I closed my eyes, thinking whether I should be delighted or annoyed by this information. Either way, they made it clear they had accepted me. Before I could speak, my phone rang.

I grabbed it quickly, my excitement barely hidden as I thought of my brother. I instantly collected myself as I saw the caller ID. I barely managed to greet him before the news was told.

I had to blink to make sure I was awake. I had asked father to repeat himself, and he did. It took a while to sink in, or maybe it's because I didn't want to believe.

Shintarou asked me what was wrong, but I payed no mind to it. Everything they said went out on the other ear.

When it clicked, everything went still. My blood ran cold. The assumptions of my other self was fitting in the puzzle, and that was what scared me. That my brother was in danger.

Had I done something, listened to Bokushi earlier, I might have been able to help.

I didn't dwell on it for long, I'm not one for wasting my time on something so insignificant as scolding myself for what had been done. Instead, I quickly informed everyone of my sudden departure, heading to the airport. Shintarou and the others came long with.

We rode our private jet. Through the ride, my mind was unstable, I wasn't unable to catch some sleep. Or any form of rest for that matter. Every one tried to calm me down, to no avail.

It was a still a very _slow_ ride. Even though the jet was one of the fastest, it still felt like forever to get to America.

It had been _hours_. Anything can happen.

There were still no signs of contacting Tetsuro.

I rushed to the mansion, immediately demanding explanations and _asking_ how they haven't gotten Tetsuya back yet. Father wasn't up for greetings either, and he didn't seem any different from me.

If it were a different occasion, I would have smirked at how father had been so restless about missing Tetsuya, even though he pretends not to care. Honestly, he only makes it worse for my brother. Although he's the only reminder left that we had of mom, and god how dear father loved her.

Turns out the person we were dealing with is the leader one of the most dangerous criminal organizations, how hard it was just to track them down. Father sure knows how to make great enemies, too.

It was only after a few hours of planning and going back and forth between memorizing the plans that father decided to finally set out. I was the only one who was allowed to go, despite my friends' protests, and after a few moments of persuasion.

By the time we got there, my Emperor eye saw a gunshot.


	8. Innocence

I knew they drugged me.

I was asleep, but conscious at the same time. I felt hazy and hot, especially down there.

There were voices, muffled but clear, distant yet near.

I couldn't move, couldn't see anything either. I had a blindfold.

I felt cold all over, naked and wet. There were hands on me, roaming, searching, touching all of me.

I knew I was screaming, but it wasn't like I was the one in control of my body. Everything was in a bliss.

I heard myself cry. I heard myself beg. I heard myself moan and groan.

I heard myself apologize. For not protecting myself, for not being strong enough. I felt ashamed of myself.

 _This is how my first was taken, huh._

When they entered, it felt like all of thd rage, anger, all mixed emotions, were all being taken out on me.

I wonder what I ever did to deserve this.

 _It hurts. Please help me. Sei-kun, niisan. Please_...

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I felt sore all over, but I can't remember why.

It was dark, but the misplaced... blindfold was letting a bit of light in. I can see what was happening, if I raise my head a little, under the blindfold.

I felt cold, like the wind was touching my skin. Like I was... naked.

My hips hurt like hell. My hands were restrained, and so were my feet.

I was... lying in a bed?

What the hell was happening?

My hazy thoughts led back to the night before. Meeting Shige-kun, sneaking out to the city, getting kidnapped, and...

 _Oh_.

I tried to slip out of my restraint, but it was too tight. It was beginning to bruise, and feel quite numb.

Unfortunately, it attracted the attention of someone beside me, who spoke, "Be quiet, little brat."

"Wh-why am I here?" I choked out still, my throat too dry, probably from all the screaming I did. It burned to just get a single syllable, but I had to.

"I said be quiet!" He hissed, as if he was avoiding yelling but wanted to.

I struggled to restrain a whimper from escaping my lips. _I'm not weak_ , I chanted, trying to assuassure myself but to no avail.

I heard the guy beside me sigh, "Just keep quiet, ok?"

Before I could reply, or even register what he had said, it became too bright that I forgot what I wanted to say. I let my sight focus for a minute. Once it did, I asked, "Why did you take it off?"

"Would you prefer wearing it?" I shook my head.

I took note of my body first. Sure enough, I was naked, and full of teeth shaped bruises.

How can I face my family now? Sei-kun, he always took care of me, protected me, along with niisan. Now he wasn't here, I couldn't take care of myself. I thougt I could, but I ended up like this.

And father- he **hates** the weak, the loser. Maybe that's why Sei-kun is his favourite. Because,

 _I am weak._

Maybe they mistook me for someone else. Maybe someone else they accidentally switched up with me when we were born. Maybe, I wasn't really an Akashi.

Either way, I could only imagine what my brother and father would look like when they see me. What they would say. Well, there is only one thing to say anyway.

 _Pathetic_.

I closed my eyes. I wanted to cry, but my tears already ran out.

 _I hate it. I hate it here. I hate everything here_.

I wished I would've just stayed home.

Once it registered in my brain that I have a companion in the room, I turned my head to look at him. The guy was smoking, his eyes distant yet alert.

He looked like a teenager, or an early twenties guy. Maybe a few years older than me. His eyes were a dark shade of grey, his hair a lighter one, almost white. He wasn't any taller than Aomine-kun, but he has a build. It suits a basketball player.

Wait... why am I thinking about basketball rather than escaping? I sighed.

Although, he had this delinquent feel on him- well, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that anyway, I guess.

I rattled the restrain once more.

"Hey," he called out, now sitting back on his spot, "if you want a repetition of last night, you should just call out to them."

"Hell no." I spat before I even knew it.

"Then be quiet."

Silence followed in the next couple minutes. I keep darting my eyes on anything and everything, trying to focus at the task at hand.

To get out of this hell hole.

But it wasn't easy when you're doing it _naked_ , alone with a stranger.

"Why are you here?" I asked out of the blue. It was partly out of curiosity, but also to kill time.

"Cause." Of course, he'd say that. Another moment of silence.

The aura around him changed, and it was kind of calming, to say at least. It felt a bit more comfortable, despite my disadvantages.

My eyes darted back to the wall. They could at least have windows here, for a little scenery. Or just a television would suffice.

Shaking my head, I closed my eyes, wishing the blindfold was on instead. There was nothing to see here after all. _Akashis really are too picky for their own good_.

"Is someone watching us?"

"Maybe."

I blinked, "Then why do I still have to keep quite if they already knew I'm awake?"

"Kid, you're too chatty for your own good." A pause. "Shut up." I noticed the tone he used wasn't harmful at all.

Hmm, maybe this could work. He was quite... nice for a kidnapper. I smiled at him, or at least tried to. But it was hard for many different reasons.

 _Even so, Akashis never know when to give up_.

I continued to pester him, with him limiting his answer to grunts and groans when he figured I wasn't going o stop anytime soon. I figured out he was the same age as me, too, that's why id been more comfortable in pestering him like he was my best bud. The last thing that came to my mind was asking for his name.

And that's how Haizaki Shougo entered my life.

* * *

 **This is short but the next one's gonna be long. Oh and massive canon divergence ahead. Be warned.**


	9. Control

_Shit._

The gunshot shook the entire compound, myself included. At least all three people present were, excluding the leader. But there was no way I'm backing out now.

"One more step and I'll really shoot you." Shaky hands and a grip too tight, I was sure he was ready to run if he could.

"Shougo, stop this." Ignoring the amused chuckle from behind me, I rattled the chains around my hands that kept me prisoner, in a futile attempt to escape and shake some senses into the guy. I ignored the pain as the chains rubbed harshly on my wounds.

Death be damned. Tetsuya and I will live.

The leader was a very cruel man, I must say. Well, if he weren't then he wouldn't be head of the yakuza would he. Still, ordering Haizaki to shoot me and live freely or shoot him- he actually _allowed_ Shougo to shoot him, since Shougo still wanted to avenge his father somehow -and be forever indebted to the organization was a very cruel thing to do.

On the corner of my eye, just barely visible with the blood covering a portion of mi vision, a patch of red made itself visible by the crates' shadows. glancing without turning my head the slightest, I saw a pair of mismatched eyes staring right at me. His red eye twitched at my smug look. Truly, desperate times call for desperate measures.

I eyed the gun he was holding, and the bloodied hand. I hope it wasn't from his hand. But this is my dear **Emperor** we are talking about.

I stepped forward once more, which wasn't more than a mere inch, though ignoring Haizaki's warning and looking right back at him. He glared harder, as if that could stop me. I glared back.

'Trust. Me.' I mouthed.

I saw the gun almost slip from his hand once or twice.

I really am in trouble right now. The man looked at me with cold eyes, his anger slowly dissipating and exasperation washing over his features. He wouldn't shoot me- that is, if he had a choice. And yes, he did.

The gun turned ever so slightly.

Another shot. This time, it hit someone.

I looked over my shoulder, which is actually pretty hard to do so unless you can turn your head to 180 degrees. The cuffs prevented me from moving around too much, so I had to shift my body a little so I could turn to look.

Behind me, blood was starting to pool around the dead body, staining everything on its way.

Boku handed me a clean towel from the bag hidden by the crates, after unlocking my hands. I wiped the blood that began to irritate my eyes, my arms, before grabbing another to wrap it around my head to keep the blood for a little while. I looked over Shougo, who was shaken after finally taking his revenge. I doubt he would be able to escape his deliquent ways, but I'm sure Tetsuya would be able to change him to a rather _nice_ deliquent.

The banging on the door signaled that Yakuza men have already seen the footage, but the door was sealed. There was also no windows around to jump through. Boku's done a pretty good job at _locking us in_.

"You think I locked us in here without knowing how to get us out without getting caught?" That's a lot to say, Boku. He rolled his eyes, nodding his head to his left while setting something on the floor. "Now, we've got about sixty seconds to run." He said once he was done.

I was about to ask, but one look at the timer shut me up.

I looked towards the direction he gestured towards, spotting a ladder that headed towards the upper grounds, which were very fragile looking but if we were to escape, even _that_ should do.

Shougo kicked off the ladder, breaking it in the process as to not let the gang follow after us. Just as we got through the large vents, the doors were slamed open. It took them a few more moments to see where we'd escape through, but we were already gone.

Luckily, the vents led directly outside from the back of the ware house, that we were able to run ahead of them. A couple kilometers away, there were a few cars that that had just stopped and switched directions. We got in, and father was quick to gush over us, I wasn't surprised. I stayed silent, opting to stare out the window while someone, probably a medic, nursed my wounds.

A few seconds later, the compound was on fire, shaking the ground, as our car almost stumbled. We kept moving.

I glanced to my side, and I took note that it weren't heterochromic eyes that was looking at me expectantly.

"He's sleeping, don't worry." I whispered, getting annoyed with the accusing stare Seijuro was giving.

"Thank god you're safe, little idiot." I heard him mutter later, before shifting his attention to father.

* * *

"Boku, what the hell do you want now?" I spat at the other naked figure standing infront of me, his arms crossed.

"Something happened to Tetsuya." He stated, looking at me expectantly, demanding answers.

"What, the tyrant's eyes not working anymore?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I'm really getting tired of his bossing me around. Hell, I have Quasi-Emperor, should we be on the same level now? Apparently not.

"Tell me." He said in an icy voice, not affected one bit with my attitude. I suppose he has to know as well.

"Alright, alright. Leave me alone once I tell you, got that?" I took his silence as a yes, opting me to continue. "I woke up late, it was strange. I felt your nagging, but I was paralyzed, I couldn't even open my eyes." His brows furrowed. The two of us would wake up instantly the moment any signals were sent by the brain, so that's new information. Possible dangerous information. "The next thing I know, I can feel his haziness from the pills they fed him, and there were people touching Tetsuya-"

" **What-** " I glared at him, cutting him off before he even began.

"Exactly what you are thinking. But don't worry, you blew them up to bits, so you kind of got your revenge for them blowing Tetsuya first. And without his consent." His eye twitched at my terrible attempt to joke. "And then this Haizaki guy, grey haired dude, came. He wasn't one of them, we kind of knew from the start. They beat us up for talking to him and ignoring the pigs. Tetsuya couldn't take it anymore so I came out for the first time, without his knowledge of course. I actually succeeded. That about sums up for before you arrived, dear Emperor."

I looked at Boku once more, taking note that he wasn't paying attention anymore, probably for half of what I was saying. His hand was clenched though his face was calm as ever, eyes looking through me to whatever universe his mind was in right now, jerk. "Hey!" That got his attention. "Don't bother. Unless you can bring scissors and torture them in the afterlife, I'm pretty sure you already burnt them to ashes before you even held the grudge."

"You should get ready now, you'll be taking his place for a while." I stayed silent, opting him to continue his statement ftom out of nowhere. But he didn't.

"Why? He'll definately find out about me if I take advantage of him at this state." I took a deep breath. "I definately do not want to live having a missing peice once he starts to break down. You know what would happen, you've been through this yourself after all." All I got in reply was a flick on the forehead but I was too distracted to care.

"You still talk too much." He shook his head, turning away before disappearing. Jackass, just say thanks, you prideful bastard. I sat down, drifting back to sleep with a lot more to worry about than I need.

* * *

My head throbbed in pain as I began to open my eyes. I looked around, not registering a single thing my eyes would land on. Once my diziness had settled down, I shifted my head toward the mop of red hair that lay atop my shoulder, taking in the faint vanilla scent.

The last thing I remembered was getting beaten up, and drowning. My head throbbed once more.

 _Oh._

What had happened in that compound next were a blur, like I was in a dream. I was watching myself move on its own, and I wasn't the one controlling it. I stopped for a moment, touching the my forhead. My eyes widen. But there was no wound to prove it.

Had it all been a dream?

Now I'm sure I was just under drug influence that I felt that way.

The figure beside me shifted.

I shook my head, chasing the thoughts away, to the back of my mind. Right now, I'm safe. I'm back.

I took note of my surrounding once more, now registering all the details inside my room.

"I'm home." I whispered, then glancing to my side, where red eyes have been observing me quitly. He looked somewhat relieved. "Sei-kun."

"Welcome home, Tetsuya." He kissed my forhead, in which I leaned onto the touch, but pushed him away when another thought came to me.

He glared at me, but it lacked malice, even as I asked, "Where's Shou-kun?"

"He's at school now, father gave him the privelledge of attending our school and living on his own appartment. Only you can justify his case to make his current life permanent." That's good. So he's not that bad off from the incident. "Oh, and he's unsurprisingsly _getting along_ with the Miracles." Miracles... with all the things going on, I wasn't surprised I forgot about the team.

"How are they anyway? The training camp? I couldn't have missed a lot in a week." I asked skeptically, then blinked at the uncharacteristic timidness he was suddenly showing. Sei-kun lowered his eyes, seeming to contemplate his answer.

He spoke up after a few minutes.

"Tetsuya, you've been gone for a month."

* * *

 **Dun dun.**

 **I'm back for good now I swear! Thank you so much to those who stayed and put up with this book even though it had been lifeless for months(if there are any lol)**

 **Seriously, I won't abandon this. I'll just struggle a bit but expect me to come back;)**

 **So I have a question for ya'll. Can you tell me what's the difference between Tetsuya and Tetsuro that made them compliment each other?**

 **That should be an easy one.^**

 **Please review, follow, favourite. Til next week!**


End file.
